The present disclosure relates to an operation switch device and an image forming apparatus including the operation switch device.
An electronic device such as an image forming apparatus may include a push-button type operation switch device. The operation switch device includes an exterior member, a button member made of a synthetic resin, and an electronic board on which a push-in type switch is implemented.
The push-in type switch is what is called a tactile switch. The push-in type switch includes a main body portion and a push-in portion. The push-in portion is what is called a plunger. When the push-in portion is pressed toward the main body portion, the push-in type switch is switched between an ON state and an OFF state.
The button member includes a push button portion which is partially inserted in an opening of the exterior member. When the user presses the push button portion, a part of the button member presses the push-in portion of the push-in type switch, thereby switching the state of the push-in type switch.
In addition, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) element may be implemented in the electronic board, wherein the LED element illuminates the push button portion from the rear surface side.
In a case where the push-in portion of the push-in type switch supports the rear surface of the push button portion or supports a portion projecting from the rear surface of the push button portion, the button member is stably supported by the push-in portion of the push-in type switch.
In the above-described case, no matter what portion of the push button portion is pressed, the button member moves in parallel, and the state of the push-in type switch is surely switched.